Azura
How Azura joined the Tourney Azura (Aqua in the Japanese version) is a main playable character and the deuteragonist in Fire Emblem Fates. She is a princess of Valla and Nohr, but was captured and held prisoner by Hoshido, similar to the Avatar's situation. Azura is a gifted songstress and dancer who can perform the song Lost in Thoughts All Alone. This song has great power when used in conjunction with her pendant, allowing her to perform miraculous feats at the cost of some harm to her body. If she achieves an S-Support, she will have a son named Shigure and can potentially be the mother of other children except male Kana. Her birthday is March 3. Azura was born in Valla as the daughter of its queen, Arete, and her husband, the king. When her father was killed by Anankos and Valla fell at a later date, Arete and Azura, along with Mikoto and her child, the Avatar, fled from Valla to the world outside the Bottomless Canyon. Azura and Arete ended up in Nohr, where Azura eventually joined the Nohrian royal family as a princess when her mother became Nohr's and King Garon's second queen consort a while after Leo was born. Some time in her childhood, Azura's mother, Arete, became the second queen of Nohr when the first queen, Katerina died. Much of the Nohrian population disliked Katerina's replacement and began to scorn both Arete and Azura. To make matters worse, the Nohrian family was plagued with infighting and political assassinations of the royal children. One day her mother mysteriously died herself, leaving Azura alone and distant to the remaining Nohrian siblings due to the hostile environment. One day, King Garon plotted the assassination of the Hoshidan King Sumeragi and, as a result, kidnapped the young Avatar to be raised as his own child. In retaliation, Hoshido's military strategist Yukimura hired Shura and his gang to kidnap Azura in hopes of leveraging a hostage exchange. While successful, Garon had little interest in giving the Avatar back and so Azura remained in Hoshido and was treated as a princess of Hoshido at the request of Queen Mikoto. In a new loving environment, Azura finally felt at home and did not desire to ever return to Nohr. While many held suspicious of her due to her Nohrian connection, she was accepted by the royal siblings and the population. The Avatar first meets Azura when they stumble upon her singing by a lake. There, Azura explains that she was a princess of Nohr that was kidnapped by Hoshido, in a similar situation to that of the Avatar's, and that she was always happy in Hoshido despite technically being a hostage. She also mentions that she would prefer to stay in Hoshido if she had the choice to return to Nohr, as Mikoto is a peaceful ruler while Garon is not. Several days later, Azura joins Hinoka, Takumi, and Sakura in giving the Avatar a tour of Shirasagi on Mikoto's request. During the following celebration of the Avatar's return at the capital square, the Avatar's Ganglari is detonated by a hooded man and kills most of the people attending, including Mikoto. Azura (along with Ryoma and Sakura) bears witness to the Avatar's transformation into a mindless dragon. She then warns the Avatar to avoid the Wyrmslayer-wielding mercenaries and assists them in defeating the Hooded Man. After the battle, Azura uses her powers to revert the Avatar back into a human, even though she is nearly killed by the feral Avatar in the process. The Avatar is confused about their dragon form, thus Azura gives them a Dragonstone, telling them that it will allow them to turn into a dragon again but will also keep their mind intact. She advises them to keep it with them at all costs, or the next time they turn into a dragon again without it, she may be unable to save them. She also mentions that she feels close to and safe with the Avatar despite their short time together. Azura joins the Hoshido Siblings and the Avatar to the Plains of Hoshido, where the Hoshidan and Nohrian armies meet. Depending on the Avatar's choice, Azura's involvement with the story of Fates changes. Regardless of the route chosen in the end, Azura's entire existence is a huge mystery by future scholars and historians. If she is married however, her existence is proven thanks to the records of her marriage to her husband as well as the records of her son's, Shigure's existence. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Azura holds her hands to her chest. After the announcer calls her name Azura walks forward singing "You are the ocean's gray waves. Flowing like time, the path is yours to climb." then pulls out her Blessed Lance saying "I won't hold back. Let us begin." Special Moves Watery Tremble (Neutral) Azura spins her spear above herself and sends a large wave of water forward. Aqua Requiem (Side) Azura spins her spear at her side, shoots a beam of water, then finishes by swinging her spear diagonally left. Water Jumper (Up) Azura jumps into the air swinging her lance and making a watery trail. Whirlpool (Down) Azura sings forming ripples of water to hit enemies, then makes a massive water geyser around herself, hitting enemies rapidly. Lost in Thoughts All Alone (Hyper Smash) Azura dances around singing Lost in Thoughts All Alone from these lyrics: "Sing with me a song of birthrights and love The light scatters to the sky above" During this, waves damage opponents then she says "This is where is ends." then makes large circular waves to blow enemies away. Yato's Lullaby (Final Smash) Azura spins her spear saying "Dispise me if you want.", shines it, then spins around and swings her spear to the left, then swings her spear upward with a purple energetic slash, then makes a watery slash to the left, then says "Witness our resolve!" and finishes by spinning and slamming her spear down with an energetic slash. Victory Animations #Azura pole dances on her lance singing and says "My voice feels strong today, like I could sing without ever stopping." #Azura swings her spear left, then crouches and swings her spear up saying "Even if it means I must dirty my hands, I will protect everyone." #Azura spins her spear above herself, sets it being her, then does a hopping spin slash, then a spinning slash, then dances releasing strong magical energies. She then says "I guess that's the last of them..." then turns to the camera and continues "At least till the next time!" On-Screen Appearance Water forms into Azura who says "You're entering a fight you have no hope of winning." Trivia *Azura's rival is a narcissistic bullfighter interested in Charlotte, Kirian. *Azura shares her speaking Japanese voice actress with Cassia. *Azura shares her singing Japanese voice actress with Dr. Mei, Hat Kid and Alicia Marquez. *Azura shares her French voice actress with Sydney Skelley and Whirlwind. *Azura shares her Arabic voice actress with Droxine, Russell, Pronyma, Holo, Tsukiumi, Kazehana, Agent Olive, Milli, Whip and Guan Yinping. Category:Fire Emblem characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Previously Downloadable Characters